powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Cordelia
Cordelia is one of the five Hi-XA models of Androids. Experimental, powerful, and with impressive capabilities, she, like Mai and the other Hi-XA models, were personally built by Lumi. She works at various facilities across the islands, and is the powerhouse of the android world. Appearance Cordelia, as with all Hi-XA models, wears custom, yet eccentric clothing in the form of a blue and white mage outfit. Cordelia's hair is long and turquoise, and her eyes are purple. Personality Cordelia is a unique android. She doesn’t have a loud personality, saying everything rather calmly, sincerely, and straight-faced. She displays cases of eccentricities of fantasy and gaming, especially in her reports to Marcella- who often reads about orcs, dragons, buffs and debuffs in the report of simple recon mission. These eccentricities come from the fact that she plays fantasy MMORPGS and RPGs all the time when charging instead of going to Alku, and is an avid gamer when not needed by Marcella. her line between fantasy and reality- between the game world and the real world- is very blurred. Her “delusions” are what you might expect from such a person, but she is still and android, with incredible logical thinking and perceptiveness. Cordelia is definitely the most creative of the Hi-XA, and often thinks of imaginitive ways of using her abilities and powers. Cordelia's speech patterns are also quirky- The way she words things is like reading and listening to a fantasy novel most times, and because she says it all so calmly and straight-faced, a lot of people go along with her before it clicks what she said. Cordelia also speaks in third person all the time. Despite this unique personality, Cordelia, like all Hi-XA models is very dangerous in combat, possessing a flair for it. When not in the real world, she's fighitng nearly all the time in her games- often leading squads and raids against bosses, analysing situations with hundreds of variables; such as health, mana, energy, player positions, enemy positions, spells, abilities, monster abilities, boss abilities, cooldowns, environmental effects, and the layout of the enivronment itself. Cordelia has beaten other Hi-XA members in combat because of her insight. When Cordelia is teamed up with Peremeli for a combat mission, the two usually get on like a house on fire because of their min-maxing tendencies. Background Cordelia was designed to be a highly defensive android with technology what could control physics and reality itself- pushing the capavbilities of defensive technologies to the limits. From the moment Marcella laid eyes on what Cordelia could do, she persuaded Lumi to let her try and persuade Cordelia to aid her. Cordelia accepted Marcella’s offer, on the condition she could defeat her in a duel. Marcella actually had difficulties at first in even landing a hit or dealing damage, in fact, Marcella had to go all out and was unable to land a single hit- or even get close to her. Cordelia practically taunted her, though Marcella was no fool, and conceded the fight. "There's no way I can beat something like that" Marcella thought to herself. Cordelia though was impressed by Marcella, and likes her style- so joined her anyway, believing she'd get to go on exciting and tough quests with the Shepherds, as well as make new "guildies". Cordelia settled in well with the Shepherds, and when not helping Marcella at the Shepherds HQ, completed every mission cleanly and swiftly. When she's not working though, she spends her time gaming, avidly. Cordelia is the type whos line between fantasy and reality is blurred, and often talks about the real world in gaming contexts- like quests, NPCs, and XP. There was once a psychic who attacked a part of one of the towns on the Faraday Isles. Cordelia was shopping at the time in that town for a new game she really wanted. The psychic was a geokinetic- a manipulator of earth, and when Cordelia wasn't paying attention to his threats- mulling over which store to go to next, the psychic slammed a huge block on earth on her. The citizens around the scene freaked, thinking she'd been killed by the rampaging psychic. The giant block of earth was lifted up, and people saw that she wasn't even there. Believing he crushed her into atoms- he own ego was probably enough to lift the block, never mind telekinesis. He laughed at his "victory", calling himself the strongest on the isles. Cordelia then reformed and was in a bad mood, as her game and special edition figure had been broken. "You are being very rude! You have broken Cordelia's game and special figure!" ''Cordelia shouted at him. She ejected him from the isle with a FAE Field (see powers), and let him fall into the ocean. Cordelia managed got a replacement of her game and figure a little later. Powers As one of the Hi-XA models, Cordelia is packed with impressive, powerful and advanced technology. Cordelia was designed to be an incredibly powerful defensive android. Being able to take a hit, if a hit ever came to her. *Advanced Technology *Bionic Physiology Cordelia's main set of powers feature around density, water and all its forms, the weather, and freezing. *Density Manipulation - Cordelia can manipulate the density of anything close enough to her, and especially herself. *Freezing, Absolute Zero Inducement - Cordelia can freeze anything that isn't time, and induce absolute zero temperatures around her. *Precipitation Manipulation, Cold Weather Manipulation - Cordelia can also induce and manipulate precipitation and cold weather. *Water Form Manipulation - From liquid water, to ice, to vapour, and anything which is made from water- Cordelia can control it all. Cordelia's featuring technologies are very advanced- likely the most advanced of the Hi-XA. Not only can her very form turn into a liquid, making her nigh-invulnerable to physical hits of any and all kinds, but her "S-FAE Field" technology can control physics and bend reality: *Liquid Mimicry - Cordelia's body is created from special "Liquid Effect Technology", allowing her to transform into a liquid state and back again. She can even scatter and reform. *Selective Force-Field and Effect Field Projection - Cordelia can generate force-field and effect fields. *She can also generate "Selective FAE Fields" (Selective '''F'orce 'A'nd 'E'ffect Fields). These fields let her decide what passes into the field and what can exist within the field, and allow her to control whatever's in the field. If she says psychic energy is forbidden, then no psychic energy can pass into the field, and psychic energy in the field already will be ejected outward, or she could also physically control anything within the field, from energy to matter, or even warp reality to a degree. **Banishment/Forced Ejection from the field **Energy Ejection from the field. **Imperceptibility by removing the presence of those in her field. **Teleportation Negation into the field. **Territory Creation - Cordelia can control whatever is in the field as she pleases. **Lumi claims Cordelia can filter and control anything physical or psychic- with the exception of astral, spiritual and emotional energies/forces/beings, from and/or in her FAE fields. Trivia *The acronym for her Selective Force and Effect Fields, S-FAE Fields, or simply "Fae Fields" as Cordelia calls them, only lends itself to her fantasy eccentricities. *Her S-FAE Field technology has made Cordelia to be considered the most powerful of the Hi-XA models. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet